injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Universe
The Guardians of the Universe are the founders and leaders of the Green Lantern Corps. Biography The Guardians of the Universe evolved on the planet Maltus, and were possibly the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. They became scientists and thinkers, experimenting on the worlds around them. In a pivotal moment, billions of years ago, a Maltusian named Krona used time-bending technology to observe the beginning of the Universe. This experiment flooded the beginning of the Universe with entropy causing it "to be born old". Feeling responsible for this, the Maltusians relocated to the planet Oa (at "the center of the Universe") and became the Guardians. Their goal was simple: combat evil and create an orderly universe. Injustice Comic Pre-Comic The Guardians chose to allow Krypton to be destroyed, refusing to use their great power to save the planet. They once declared Sinestro to be the greatest Green Lantern ever produced by their Corps but sent several more of their Corps to investigate claims of Sinestro abusing his power to rule his home planet, ultimately resulting in the greatest Green Lantern being stripped of his power and disgraced. Year Two On the planet Oa, the Guardians question a concerned Ganthet about why he has been observing Earth so closely, noting that it is just one planet. Ganthet reveals a recent power shift on Earth and Ganthet believes that the implications of coming events could result in wider ramifications across the cosmos. Another Guardian suggests they contact Hal Jordan, but Ganthet hesitates, noting Jordan's close involvement. He then suggests they send another Earth-born Lantern to investigate and so the Guardians summon Guy Gardner before them. Gardner is less than concerned, amused at the idea of Superman seizing power, until one of the Guardians informs him of Kyle Rayner's missing status. At that Gardner is more than ready to head to Earth to find his friend but the Guardians tell him he will not be going alone. The Guardians send the order for the mass recall of their Corps members back to Oa. The Guardians observe the debate between Ganthet and Hal Jordan as the latter argues for Superman's cause while Ganthet reminds him that the Man of Steel is toppling legitimate governments and creating an army of enhanced beings. Though Jordan attempts to call Ganthet out for this hypocrisy, he is dismissed. The Guardians then give Kilowog the mission of apprehending Superman and bringing him back to Oa for trial. The Guardians shortly after see Hal Jordan attempt to escape back to Earth to warn Superman, and while they feel they should let their Corps handle the situation, Ganthet convinces his brothers to intervene and they use their combined power to create an impassable barrier before Jordan, allowing him to be captured and stripped of his ring. The Guardians question how the Earth has suddenly vanished from their sight. They also wonder over the status of the team of Green Lanterns sent to Earth to retrieve Superman, when a wounded Guy Gardner is brought before them, aided by their trusted confidant Salaak. When questioned over his injuries, Guy reveals that Sinestro Corps members are watching the path between Earth and Oa, having ambushed him there. The Guardians are troubled to learn Superman is now working with Sinestro but realizes that this explains why the Earth has become hidden from their gaze, Sinestro having always managed to hide his activities from them. When Ganthet asks of the Lanterns on Earth, Guy tells them they were alive the last time he saw them. Though Guy urges the Guardians to act, they refuse to on the grounds they don't have enough Lanterns to form a force needed to fight both Superman and Sinestro's combined might without destroying the planet and that there are other wars and events going on in the universe that they simply can't call away the Green Lanterns already involved. The Guardians decide they need time to think of a plan instead of acting rashly, believing that is what Sinestro wants and declares that Earth is on its own for now. Though the Guardians are not seen again, no doubt after the massive devastation the Green Lantern Corps received from their defeat at Superman's hands, coupled with the death of Ganthet and Mogo's destruction, they were forced to withdraw from any further interference on Earth. Injustice 2 The Guardians are first seen in Injustice 2 overseeing Hal Jordan's punishment for his role in the deaths of over two hundred members of the Green Lanterns Corps during Year Two. While Hal's actions deserve severe punishment, on account of his previous services as a member of the Green Lantern Corps and believing he still had another purpose in the universe, he is instead sent to the planet of Harring to perform manual labour. What they did not account for, however, was Atrocitus's arrival with the Red Lantern Corps. Though Sinestro was successfully brought back to Oa, Jordan ended up joining the Red Lanterns after using his rage to rescue the other Green Lanterns on the planet. Before they can fully make out the situation, Atrocitus passes a Red Power Ring to Starro, and they begin invading Oa. Jordan eventually breaks free of his rage and attempts to warn the Guardians, but is too late as Starro launches his spores over on the planet, infecting various Lanterns and one of the Guardians, Sayd, who kills Bd'g and Vandor instantly. Realizing that the real target of the Red Lanterns was Oa's central battery, the Guardians attempt to muster up a defense, but, by then, a successful attack by Starro hits the battery. Injustice: Gods Among Us The Guardians appear briefly in gameplay during Green Lantern's (Hal Jordan or John Stewart) Super Move, appearing in the background as they watch from their spires on Oa. They also appear briefly at the end of the Story Mode, when the alternate Hal Jordan brings his duplicate and Sinestro before them for judgement for their crimes on Earth. Injustice 2 The Guardians are mentioned by Hal Jordan that they gave him a second chance, and rehabilitated him to overcome his fear and become a Green Lantern once more, though Hal still holds the feelings of betrayal to his Corps, planet, and friends. The Guardians later dispatch Hal to Earth to help combat Braniac's invasion. Powers and Abilities *Mastery of Green Energy of Will Manipulation *Immortality *Judicial Process *Invulnerability *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Healing *Genius Level Intellect *Omni-Lingual *Leadership Appearance The Guardians are all identical in appearance as small blue skinned humanoids wearing white and red robes with the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps on the front of their robes. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Background Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Neutral Category:CharactersC